jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJo Wiki:Name Variants
Due to a lack of localization, a common problem for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure fans is determining the correct spelling of names found in the series. Multiple scanlation groups, fansubbers, and even professional anime and gaming companies often translate these names based on assumption. Because of the series' common theme of referencing musical artists, a false etymology has formed amongst fans regarding some of the names. Even Araki himself is not known for his consistency, and spelling changes becomes apparent even in the manga. (See Joseph Joestar or Jotaro Kujo below). Many fans believe most of the names are spelt exactly like the artists and bands they reference (With some exceptions such as Zeppeli) due to the belief that Araki does not like copyright changes to his character names, but for the purposes of this wiki, the articles use the Official Japanese Romanized names found in the Artbooks. The list below contains various alternatives of names commonly found in translations and other sources. Part 1 Erina Pendolton *'Erina Pendleton': Found in Ignition-One Scanlations. Will Anthonio Zeppeli *'William Antonio Zeppeli' *'William Anthonio Zepeli' *'Will Antonio Zepeli' Tonpetty *'Tonpeti': The Ignition-One Scanlations use this spelling. *'Tompeti': Common spelling by Fansubbers of the Anime. *'Tompetty': Spelt this way in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game). Straizo *'Straights': Found in the Ignition-One Scanlations and Commie subs. *'Straits': Commonly used by other translation groups. Ex. Nutbladder. Spelt exactly like the band reference. *'Straizzo': The romanization used in Jorge Joestar. Tarukus *'Tarkus': Used for all, if not most translations. Spelt exactly like the band reference. Part 2 Joseph Joestar *'Josef Joestar': Originally used by Ignition-One scanlations. Interestingly enough, Joseph's gravestone at the end of Part II: Battle Tendency uses this spelling. His name written in the hotel registry in Justice (story arc) is also the same. An inconsistency on Araki's part, however the spelling was corrected after release of the Artbooks and the VIZ Media translation. Suzie Quatro Joestar *'Suzie Q' Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli *'Caesar Antonio Zeppeli' Rudol von Stroheim *'Rudolf von Stroheim': Used in most fansubs and scanlations. Wamuu *'Wham': Used for most, if not all English fansubs and scanlations. Spelt exactly like the Band reference. *'Wamoo': The official spelling in the Italian translation. (Star Comics) Esidisi *'ACDC': Used for most, if not all English fansubs and scanlations. Spelt exactly like the Band reference. *'AC/DC' *'Eisidisi': The official spelling in the Italian translation. (Star Comics) *'Acideecy': The official spelling in the first edition Italian translation (Star Comics) Kars *'Cars': Used for most, if not all English fansubs and scanlations. Spelt exactly like the Band reference. *'Karz': The official spelling in the Italian translation. (Star Comics) *'Kaaz': Originally used by Ignition-One scanlations. Air Supplena Island *'Saplena Island': Found in the Ignition-One Scanlations. Red Stone of Aja *'Red Stone of Asia': Used in Ignition-One Scanlations. Part 3 Jotaro Kujo *'Jotaro Cujoh': Araki has used both Kujo and Cujoh multiple times throughout the manga. Cujoh is also used in some loading screens of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. Muhammad Avdol *'Mohammed Abdul': Commonly used by Ignition-One Scanlations and fans. *'Muhammed Abdul' *'Muhammed Avdol' *'Mohammad Avdol' Roses *'Rogers': Found in the original scanlations for Part 3. J. Gail *'J. Geil': Spelt exactly like the band reference. Enya Gail *'Enya Geil' Telence T. D'Arby *'Terence T. D'Arby': Spelt exactly like its reference. Thoth *'Tohth': JOJO A-GO!GO! romanization, different from the one used in JoJo 6251. Tenore Sax *'Tenor Sax': Spelt exactly like the music instrument. Part 4 Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable *'Part IV: Diamond is not Crash': Part IV's original name. Kira Yoshikage *'Kill・A Yoshikage': When Araki Romanized Kira's name he always use Kill・A and this is very common in many Japanese works involving Kira, even Falcoon use this Romanization. Morioh *'Duwang': Used in and is the unofficial name of the original scanlations for Part 4. Mushikui *'Bug Eat': Used in Duwang scanlations. Shigekiyo Yangu *'Fatty': Used in Duwang scanlations. Achtung Baby *'Achtug Baby': JOJO A-GO!GO! romanization, different from the one used in JoJo 6251. Part 5 Pericolo *'Belcaro': Used in Original Part 5 Scanlations. Kraft Work *'Kraftwerk': Spelt exactly like the Band reference. Little Feet *'Little Feat': Spelt exactly like the Band reference. Part 6 Donatello Versus *'Donatello Versace': Used in Original Part 6 Scanlations.